sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
New Horizons Airport
New Horizons Airport (ICAO: SLNH) is a major public airport located in the regions of 'Allalinhorn' and 'Alphubel' on the northern coast of Satori. New Horizons is a modern style airport, with a feel similar to a busy international airport and is home to the SLCG New Horizons Station and the SLFRA New Horizons Station. Landing Advisories * Airport altitude 56 meters; minimum approach to 70 meters. * Width runway 28 meters. Background First airport Originally founded by Erick Gregan, the first New Horizons Airport was a large, dual-runway airport constructed on a platform suspended 40m above sea-level (with a marina underneath). The airport's terminal building was a modern three-storey structure equipped with two arrival/departure gates. An elevator in the lobby connected the floors and provided access to the ATC tower. For entertainment, the building had a lounge, as well as two outside patios and a fully equipped bar and dance floor. There was also a monorail station which connected directly to the Route 8 LDPW road network. Outside, there were executive hangars positioned along the western side of the airport (mainly used by role-play airlines). All eight were equipped with offices upstairs. More rental hangars were located to the east of the runways, and to the south and south-east of the facility there were emergency services; including a fully-equipped hospital, a fire depot, and a Second Life Coast Guard (SLCG) station. In the centre of the complex, there were two long runways: 18-L for landings and 36-L for take-offs, and a military catapult system situated between them. For helicopters, there was a helipad located on top of the terminal building, another at the north-west corner of the airport, and a concealed helipad in the middle of the complex. Airport traffic was directed by an automated air traffic control system, which conveniently directed pilots around the facility via local chat. Zero-th Airport Note: The "first airport" as referred to above is not technically true. Prior to the creation of the airport in Alphubel, the airport originally existed prior to 2011/2012 as an inland build in Satori somewhere between Pinson and Weisshorn regions. The airport occupied one sim and had two runways crossing in an X, with an elevated terminal and tower between the east fork of the X. This version lasted at least half a year before inability to expand and perilous flight paths triggered its closure and relocation to Alphubel. 2015 rebuild After several years of ownership, in May 2015 the airport was taken over by Donatella Mitchell. The new owner proceeded to rebuild all the airport and marina, with a new architectonic concept, lively and cool colors, and a feminine touch in all the decoration. Blue, black and white are now the predominant colors. The marina features an SL Coast Guard (SLCG) base, two ramps for seaplanes and a small area for docking boats, with a guest dock. For some years, New Horizons Airport has had an ATC bot for use in the aviation role play, but this feature was discontinued under the new management. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from New Horizons Airport, as of June 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Air Korea. *Air Pukalani. *Air Satori. *Anubis Airways. *Avatair. *Black Sheep Commuter Air *Bluejet Airways. *Blue Sky Airlines. *Braathens S‧A‧F‧E. *Central Airlines. *Crown Airlines Alliance. *Dragonair. *Eagle Airways. *Emirates. *Gennek Airlines. *GridBlue. *GridTrotter Airlines. *GridWide Airways. *HitCorp International Aviation. *Iberia Airways. *Kowalski Air. *Mystic Wolf Charter. *Nihon Air. *Ocean Air. *Online. *Phoenix Flying Tours. *Second Air. *SkyPlus Airlines. *SLCS Airlines. *Unity Airlines. *TNT Express. *The Grid Airlines *Yggdrasil Air. *Zenta Airways. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities * x2 Public rez zones. * x2 Paved, lighted runways, 250m x28m. * Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). * x4 public helipads. * Large paved, marked taxiways and parking aprons. * Airport beacon. * Fuel (DSA). General facilities * Modern passenger terminal featuring x20 Airline ticket counters. * Shops and vendors. *x16 Rental hangars. *x2 Executive rental hangars. *x16 Rental tie-downs. *x8 Rental offices. *Marina. ** x4 Rental seaplane tie-downs. ** x2 Rental seaplane hangars. ** x6 Rental boat slips. * Dance club. * Art gallery. * Boxing ring (see Customer Service Department). * Access to the Route 8 LDPW motorway. Images 2015-Present New_Horizons_Airport.jpg|New Horizons Airport, June 2015 TOWER & GATES - NEW HORIZONS May 2015.png|New Horizons Airport, tower & gates (May 2015). TERMINAL & TOWER - NEW HORIZONS May 2015.png|New Horizons Airport, terminal and tower (May 2015). MARINA - NEW HORIZONS May 2015.png|New Horizons Airport, marina (May 2015). ENTRANCE AIRPORT - NEW HORIZONS May 2015.png|New Horizons Airport, entrance (May 2015). New Horizons3.png|Vulture Air - Come Fly with us - at New Horizons New Horizons1.png|Vulture Air - at New Horizons slnh_1.png|New Horizons Airport (SLNH)(March 2018) slnh_2.png|New Horizons Airport (SLNH)(March 2018) 2012-15 New_Horizons_Airport,_looking_SE_(04-14).png|New Horizons Airport, looking south-east (April 2014). New_Horizons_Airport,_looking_SE_(09.10.13).jpg|New Horizons Airport, looking south-east (October 2013). New_Horizons_Marina,_looking_SE_(12-12)_002.png|New Horizons' underground marina (December 2013). New Horizons Detailed Map.png|Detailed overview of New Horizons Airport (October 2013). New Horizons Airport terminal interior (10-14).png|New Horizons Airport terminal interior (October 2013). New_Horizons_Logo.png|Original logo of New Horizons Airport, modelled on an aircraft's artificial horizon (October 2013). References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Satori Category:Executive Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Satori)